


hey lil mama

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lemme whispah in ya ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey lil mama

**Author's Note:**

> lookee here
> 
> i got bored again

"mom are we there yet"

"shUt up KOmaeDADA" hahime angered.

"i sorry hinatas" nagt looked down in shem. "ily boo"

"o komed if only sumbudy luve u" hinertia stroke ko face

ko gasp and tear. "b-but..."

"lol butts"

kermit burst into waterfall tears cri cri. "I THOGUTH YOU ELOVED ME EEEE E E E E EEEEEE" crey

"hahahahahaha april fools" hinaters smooch keRp nationally pationally.

komaemae gesp and kis back smooch smooch he even add tung in ther! dinosaur ko dick got big and hinat had to go to hospitable after exesexs qnd ko did too bc dick got stick and bagel somehow up ass

yum yum

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs


End file.
